Blow My Whistle
by Ham-Kelly
Summary: Moo is tired of her boyfriend cheating on her. After they break up, Moo declares that she will never love again. But when Kari Keiko thinks she’s in love, Moo knows that Kari’s heart will shatter, and she vows to prevent that, no matter what!
1. Never Loving Again

_**Blow My Whistle**_

**Chapter 1 : Never Loving Again**

_A/n: _Hi y'all, hi y'all. Well, I'm back with a small story (only about 3-5 chapters) because… well… I'm just not writing as much as I used to! It is romance, angst, drama, tragedy, and kind of humour. And, a _huge_ warning, there is _very_ light yuri at the end. I do not own Hamtaro, I _do_ own _my_ OC's, and I do _not_ own the song Blow My Whistle by Utada Hikaru and Foxy Brown.

(The summary, because Canada is a free country: **Moo is tired of her boyfriend cheating on her. After they break up, Moo declares that she will never love again. But when Kari-Keiko, her best friend, thinks she's in love, Moo knows that Kari's heart will shatter, and she vows to prevent that, no matter what! **)

-♥-

"Moo-chan?"

The small, strained call of the black-and-white hamster echoed over the streets of Hamu-topolis. Angel Aikawa furrowed her brow and scratched her ear. Where on earth was that sister of hers? She continued to scurry off, slopping through thick, wet puddles full of murky rain water.

"Moo-chan!" she shouted angrily, glaring around the busy sidewalk. Hamsters pushed past her, ignoring the spotted hamster, whose fur was now completely plastered against her body.

Angel's eyes widened when she saw her sister stalking across the sidewalk. The large, grey ribbon that was taller than she was, which was usually wrapped around her neck almost perfectly, making Moo look like she had wings, was now what seemed like a gloomier shade of grey, drooping down across her back. Her head was hung, the small bangs under her ears spread across her usually bright, cheery and red cheeks. Her eyes showed no hint of excitement, only sorrow and sadness.

"Moo-chan," breathed Angel a final time, scurrying over to her sister and embracing her. Moo's head lolled in Angel's arms, and Angel felt bubbling tears trickle down Moo's cheeks and onto her arms. The two rocked slightly back and forth, Angel feeling tears coming to her eyes herself. "What happened?"

Moo choked and pushed Angel away, much to her surprise. Angel stumbled, tripped and fell back onto the pavement, falling into a puddle. Through her blurred vision, she could see Moo scamper off, ramming past anyone who got in her way. Angel staggered to get up, seeing that she had cut her knee. She sighed angrily and ran after her.

Her sister did tend to get very emotional when she had the chance. Angel whirled her head around the crowded streets, only to rain eye contact with one of the last people she'd like to see. _Hamgoof,_ she thought, rolling her eyes, turning on her heel and darting off in the opposite direction.

"Angel! Wait!"

The cameras flashed, which made Angel run faster. Cutting corners, running past the busy traffic, almost knocking innocent by-standers over. The rain has coming down hard now, and Angel seemed to be the only one who was not wrapped in a thick coat or tucked safely under an umbrella.

Finally, she reached Moo's home, and, as she scrambled up the slippery steps, she glanced behind her shoulder. The crazed hamarazzi was gone, lost in the thick forest around the small house, hopefully. Angel choked, wondering where her sister had run off to, and could only hope that she was ok, and was somewhere warm.

"Hamuha," she said quietly as she opened the door. One of Moo's roommates, Kari-Keiko, glanced up from the soap opera she was watching, then quickly flicked the TV off. Angel, soaking wet, reached for a towel that was neatly folded up by the coat rack, and began to dry herself off. Kari slightly jumped when she saw the tears forming in Angel's eyes.

Her shoulders shuddered uncontrollably, and Kari immediately lept from the couch and wrapped her arms around Angel, comforting her. Kari-Keiko was a very tall, thick, yet loving hamster, and Angel knew that she could comfort her.

Once Kari pulled away, she brushed a small tear away from Angel's eye. "What happened, Angel-san?"

"Ross," mumbled Angel, balling her fists and staring coldly at the wall. Kari rolled her eyes and stared out the window.

"Poor Moo-chan," grumbled Kari-Keiko. "That guy is such a jerk, I can't stand it!"

The two girls stood in awkward silence, as the radio blared…

**What am I supposed to do?  
I don't wanna be your referee but  
Anytime tonight I'm gonna  
Blow my whistle soon  
Hold my breath  
Turn blue 'til it's time to be your referee but  
Later on tonight I'll let you  
Blow my whistle too**

-♥-

_**Slam**_

Angel rubbed her eyes and glanced up from her bed on the couch. She grinned ear to ear, although her eyelids sagged from sleepiness.

"Moo," said Angel, sitting up. Moo glared at her, tears streaming down her face. Angel's smile faded away, and she beckoned for her to sit next to her. Moo hobbled over, and plopped beside her sister, cuddling up against her arm. Angel sighed.

"I'm never loving again," murmured Moo, untying the giant, soggy bow from around her neck. The ribbon was slung over the arm of the couch, getting warmed from the flickering flames from the fire. Angel looked at her worriedly.

"I was worried about you," she said, holding her sister's paw. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"1 AM?" sighed Moo, flicking a lint ball off of the couch.

"Yes."

"I know… I just tend to sulk for a long time… don't I?" Moo said, a small smile pursing to her lips. Angel shook her head in disbelief.

"What did Ross do to you this time?"

Moo scowled at the fire before them. "Cheated. Again," she cried, kicking the air. "I don't know why I never did anything."

Angel rose her eyebrows. "Did?"

"Yeah," sighed Moo, closing her eyes now. "I broke up with him."

Angel cheered in her mind, and smiled very slightly. "Good job, Moo-chan," she said, and gave Moo a final hug. "You made the right decision."

Moo rose, and gave Angel a parting grin. "Well, I guess I'm off to bed now. Good night, Angel-chan."

Angel waved slightly, before lying down again and cuddling under her blankets. "'Night, Moo."

-♥-

Well? How is it so far? Pretty pathetic, I know, but it is going to get better and funnier.

**Also,** I am holding a contest! I need some O.C.s in this story! Three, to be precise. So, just send me a description containing your caracture's name, appearance, a bit of their personality, gender, and whatever else you want, or whatever I might've forgotten, in either a review, or a personal message. Then, in the next chapter, I will announce the three winners! See you!

Much love,

Ham-Kelly.


	2. I'm So Not Angry

_**Blow My Whistle**_

**Chapter 2 : I'm So Not Angry**

_A/n: _I have thought long and hard about all the original caractures that have been submitted… about how they will affect the story, how Mary-Sueish they might seem in caracture, and I have decided the three winners… may I have a drum roll, please??

**Winner one – Tsubaki Munegawi with Hasake Nagino (entered by personal message)**

**Winner two – The Bunny Queen with Arielle (entered by review)**

**Winner three – D-L Lion with Ophelia (entered by personal message)**

I'd like to thank _everyone_ who entered!!! Well, anyway, please do not be offended if I did not choose your caracture…

**PLUS,** I have a surprise for the three winners… you've all won yourselves your very own oneshot!!! Please send me what you want the ideal plot to be in a personal message, and I will get right on them!! Now, enjoy the chapter!

PS- Tsubaki Munegawi, looking back on your entry, I think it was cut off, so the character might not be entirely acurate. Sorry 'bout that!

PPS- Angel is _no longer _'famous' because that makes her too Mary Sue-ish. Yeah, I'm done.

-♥-

"ANGER!! KAAAAAAAA!!!"

The screech of the small hamster echoed through the forest, and birds who had been peacefully resting on tree branches now scattered through the sky, sqwaking angrily. Down below, Moo was… well… what the heck _are _you doing there, Moo-chan?

"ANGER!! KAAAAAAAA!!!"

Whatever. Moo rose her fist and gave a gigantic punch to the side of an innocent tree. She pulled her paw away, bark crumbling under her knuckles, and gave the tree a very… very… cold stare. She shook her head and moved on to the next tree, then pulled a black pernament marker out of her bow. In a flash, she had drawn on the tree, and stepped back with satisfaction.

**Ross is a stupid poo-poo head**

"HA HA HA!" cried Moo, pointing and bellowing out a large laugh. She then rose both her fists and began to beat the living crap out of the tree. "TAKE THAT! AN' THAT! KAA! KAA! KAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Moo-chan! Moo-chan, calm down!!"

Moo didn't stop when she heard the voice calling her. She began scrambling to the next tree, pulling out a hidden swiss army knife that was tucked away in her large bow. She was abruptly stopped, however, when she felt someone grab her arms and pin them behind her back. The girl screamed, flailing her legs crazily as the hamster behind her tried to calm her down.

"Moo-chan! Come on, calm down already! Leave the trees alone! This isn't right…" the voice said meekly. The voice let out an 'eep' as Moo slowly turned her head and gave him a very… evil… glare.

Hasake Nagino gulped as a shadow cast over his roomate's face. Before he knew it, he had been pinned to the ground by the younger girl and was screaming for help. Everyone knew that Moo was practically blind with fury when she wanted to be. Destroying trees was almost a monthly ritual for her.

"Ack! Moo! Get offa Hasake!" a voice screeched from somewhere else. Moo spun her head around.

A hamster had come tearing through the splintered trees and was waving her arms wildly. Her fur was a light chocolate colour, and her two ears had small pink ribbons tied around them. At the back of her head hung a small ponytail. Her usual large, brown eyes were now the size of dots and she had a large sweatdrop on her head.

The girl, Arielle, finally reached Moo, and tried to pry her off of Hasake.

"Moo! P-please stop! Please stop!"

"NO!! RAGGH!!"

"Moo."

Moo's head swivelled wildly to see who the third voice was. But before she could squint her eyes and see who the totally sunlight overcasted characture was, something hard hit her head and she blacked out.

-♥-

A grumpy Moo sat at the kitchen counter, fist on the side of her face. She glared out of the window. She held a large ice pack up to the side of the large, swollen bump right between both her ears. She stared beside her, at Hasake, who was staring at a red scratch on his left paw.

Hasake was an interesting hamster. Him being the only boy in the household gave Moo an odd respect for him. His fur was a pure white colour except for the three black strands of hair that hung over his face. At the back, his patch of hair had two long strands of hair that stuck up like antennae. He had three black freckles on each of his cheeks. Rested on his nose was a pair of large glasses, which, Moo noticed, were slightly crooked.

She reached towards him, causing him to snap out of his daydream and widen his eyes. When Moo simply helped him with his glasses, he relaxed.

"Seriously, Moo, what am I going to do with you?" Kari sighed, spinning towards the table, causing her thick blue braid to swish violently from side to side. Kari-Keiko had long blue hair, which, as I already described, was always pulled back into a very long braid, and a small tuft in between her ears was left free, hanging in her face. She had brown fur, except for one star shaped marking beside her right eye. Her tail was blue and bushy, so she tied it in a smaller braid as well. Both of her braids were tied up with dark blue bands. She was definetally chubby, but that never seemed to bother her. She had been the one to hit Moo with a frying pan.

Moo sweatdropped, grinned and shrugged. "What can I say? I get out of control sometimes."

"You bit me!" said Hasake, the veins on his temple sticking out and beating.

"Well, Moo, you should have known this would've happened. Ross is an ass, and you know he likes to cheat on girls who are younger than him. I totally told you," sighed Kari, placing a pile of toast on the middle of the table.

"Where's Angel?" said Moo, totally ignoring the remark and grabbing a slice of toast from the middle of the table. She bit into it angrily, and… immedietly spit it out. "Aurgh! What _is _this crap?"

Kari tossed her head and placed her fists on her wide hips. "_That, _my dear Moo-chan, is whole grain toast. It's good for you. I've decided that we're going to buy lots of healthy things from now on, since I'm the one who does the cooking around here. I feel that I have the right to choose what we eat. No more white bread, no more sugary cereal, no more fatty pastas." Kari smirked.

"What about rice balls?" cried Moo.

"Nope."

Before you could say "whole grain toast", Moo was crying a river of tears and had clung to her best friend and roomate's ankles.

"BWAAH! NO, KARI! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT RICE BALLS!"

"Too bad, Moo."

Moo sat back down in her seat in a huff, and glared out of the window. By this time, Arielle had walked in and plopped herself at the table. She was munching on the bread, an eyebrow cocked.

"Hmm… yummy bread, Kari," she said, nodding her head.

"It's really good," agreed Hasake, giving Kari-Keiko a thumbs up. The veins on Moo's head stuck out, and she stared angrily at her friends.

"You guys _like _it?" she snapped. The two nodded. "Ugh… anyway, where _is_ Angel?"

"Getting groceries," stated Kari, clearing Arielle's empty plate. Moo opened her mouth. "She's not buying rice balls." Moo closed her mouth and frowned.

"Hi, everyone. I've got the mail," said a voice. Everyone turned to see Ophelia, the last roomate. She had silvery-blue fur, with a large hoop earring in her right ear. In her clasped paws was a group of letters, and she turned her head slightly to look at the large swelling bump on Moo's head, causing the hoop earring in her right ear the swish back and forth. Slung on her back was a flute case, which was brown, painted with a snake on it.

"Oh! Anything for me?" said Arielle, raising a finger in the air.

"Oh, yeah, your magazine came in," Ophelia said, flinging a bright pink booklet towards Arielle. She caught it and bounced off the her bedroom. "And… a letter for Hasake." Ophelia handed the letter over to Hasake, and he ripped it open. As he read it, he grinned.

"It's from my cousin, Pazu."

"Bills. Lots and lots of bills," said Ophelia, handing Kari-Keiko most of the letters in the stack. Kari groaned and shook her head. "Oh… and a letter from Ross, to Moo." She said, waving the last letter in the air. It was already ripped open.

"Really?" cried Moo, smiling slightly.

"Yep. It's a letter of apology that says "I'm sorry I've been a real ass"," said Ophelia, trying not to laugh at Moo's happy reaction.

"Really?" repeated Moo, clasping her paws together.

"No," howled Ophelia, bursting out with laughter. She slapped a hand to her forehead, threw her head back and began laughing like crazy. Moo jumped up from her spot, growing sudden fangs.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"It's _hilarious_!" squealed Ophelia, clutching her stomach, wiping her eyes that were watering from her hard laughing. "Ugh… oh man, Moo-chan, you should've _seen_ the look on your face."

In ten seconds flat, Kari was holding back Moo and Hasake had to rush out of the room with Ophelia. Kari easily shoved Moo back into her seat and leaned close to her face. The two were nose to nose, clearly frustrated with each other.

"I tell you Kari, all men are evil," sputtered Moo.

"Where th' hell did _that_ come from?" snapped Kari.

"My mouth of course!" said Moo sarcastically. Kari did not laugh at the bad joke. "If anyone in this household gets a boyfriend… I'll punch him in the mouth."

"Whatever," said Kari, stepping back. She walked out of the room. _Weird kid, _she thought, shaking her head.

-♥-

Okay. Finally, I updated! I hope that was long enough. I hope you're all happy. Ha ha… no, seriously. Anyway, contest winners, make sure you send me the plot for your one-shots! Adieu!


End file.
